happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Carpal Tunnel of Love
The Carpal Tunnel of Love is a song by the alternative rock band Fall Out Boy. A Happy Tree Friends episode first appeared on Fall Out Boy's website on February 5, 2007. Plot Cuddles approaches a bus stop where Giggles is sitting alone. The two lock eyes, and it is love at first sight. Cuddles sits down and slides over to put his arm around Giggles, but unbeknownst to him, Lumpy has sat down between the two. Saddened by his missed opportunity, Cuddles brightens up when he sees Toothy nearby, trimming a large bush with flowers growing out of it. Cuddles runs over and grabs two flowers, irritating a bee that was about to land on one of them. Cuddles tries to give the flowers to Giggles, but Lumpy's hay fever acts up and he sneezes, destroying the flowers. Meanwhile, Toothy has finished trimming the bush into the shape of a heart. Unfortunately, the enraged bee from earlier flies around Toothy's head and stings him in the eye, causing it to swell up badly. The bus arrives and Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy get on. While Lumpy sits next to Giggles, Cuddles sadly sits by himself. He gets an idea, however, and draws a heart on a sheet of paper. When he tries to give it to Giggles, Lumpy unknowingly grabs the paper and blows his nose with it. He tosses the snot-covered paper out of the bus and it hits Nutty, who is riding a motor scooter, in the face. This causes him to lose control of his vehicle and crash into a truck full of pipes, where he is impaled in numerous places on his body. The bus pulls up to a small diner and the three get out. They enter the building, with Toothy following behind them. Lumpy, not realizing Toothy is there, closes the door, accidentally catching Toothy's swelled-up eye in the door. Toothy falls down outside, while his eye becomes detached and flies into a tub of ice cream which The Mole, a waiter at the cafe, approaches with an ice cream scoop. Cuddles and Giggles gaze longingly into each others eyes while the Fall Out Boy band members (in Happy Tree Friends form) enter the diner. Cuddles and Giggles are about to share their first kiss, when The Mole puts an ice cream float between the two of them. They laugh it off and start drinking from two straws. They spit out the drink however, and the carbonation clears to reveal that both straws have been stuck into Toothy's severed eye. Horrified, Cuddles pushes the glass off the table and the eye rolls onto the floor. Lumpy, who is walking by at the moment, accidentally steps on Toothy's eye and panics upon seeing the blood under his foot. He runs out of the building, killing Toothy when he slams the door open on him. Lumpy spots Handy's tow truck parked nearby and climbs in. He accidentally puts the truck in reverse and crashes into the diner. He then puts the truck in drive and takes off. Unfortunately, the hook of the truck gets stuck to a ceiling fan and the cable becomes taut, slicing The Mole in half as he walks over it. The building starts to get dragged away by the tow truck as it moves, running over and decapitating the members of Fall Out Boy. Cuddles and Giggles run away from the approaching wall of the building, in an effort to avoid a similar fate. Lumpy, meanwhile, gets stung in the eye by the agitated bee from before, causing him to crash his vehicle into the truck of pipes that Nutty crashed into earlier. Lumpy appears dazed, but relatively uninjured from the crash. He soon finds, however, that the cable of the truck has wrapped around his head and antlers. To make matters worse, it starts retracting back into the truck. Lumpy tries to get his head free from the cable, and in his struggles he steps on the gas pedal, causing the wheels to start spinning and launching some of the pipes away behind the truck. At this time, Cuddles and Giggles exit the cafe and look lovingly at each other. Before anything can happen, though, they are both impaled through the head by a pipe launched by the truck and fly off screen. Lumpy, on the other hand, is finally decapitated when he is unable to remove the tow truck's cable from his head. Cuddles is then shown impaled on the pipe (which is sticking out of his mouth), which is sticking to a tree. Giggles' body slides down the pipe, also having been impaled through the mouth by the pipe. As the episode ends, the two finally kiss when their lips touch. Lyrics We take sour sips, From life's lush lips. And we shake shake shake the hips, In relationships. Stop by this disaster town. You put your eyes to the sun and say, "I know." You're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding. And we might have started singing just a little soon. We're throwing the stones in a glass room. Whoa, ah, oh, we're so miserable and stunning. Whoa, ah, oh, for the genuinely cunning. Whoa, ah, oh. We keep the beat, With your blistered feet. We bullet the words at the mockingbirds, singing, "Slept through the weekend, And dreaming, Of sinking with the melody of the kiss of eternity. Got postcards from my former self, saying, "How you been?" We might've said goodbyes just a little soon. (Somehow this disaster town.) Woooah. Robbing lips, kissing banks under this moon. Whoa, ah, oh, we're so miserable and stunning. Whoa, ah, oh, far from genuine becoming. Whoa, ah, oh, we're so miserable and stunning. Whoa, ah, oh, far from genuine becoming." It was ice cream headaches and sweet avalanche, When the pearls in our shells got up to dance. You call me a bad tipper of the cradle, But I'm just tired yawns for fawns on hunters lawns. We're the hasbeens of the husbands. Sharpening the knives of young wives. Take two years and call me when you're better. Take tears of mine and find yourself wetter. Whoa, ah, oh, we're so miserable and stunning. Whoa, ah, oh, far from genuine becoming. Whoa, ah, oh, we're so miserable and stunning. Whoa, ah, oh, far from genuine becoming. Deaths #Nutty slams his scooter into the back of a truck full of pipes, impaling himself in numerous places. #Toothy is crushed to death when Lumpy slams a door open on him. #The Mole is cut in half by a tow truck cable. #All four members of Fall Out Boy are decapitated when the wall of the diner moves at them, destroying their bodies. #Cuddles and Giggles are impaled through their heads/mouths by a pipe launched by the spinning tires of Handy's truck. (Debatable, since Nutty survived a hole through his mouth and head in Nuttin' but the Tooth, and Cuddles' eye can be seen twitching.) #Lumpy's skull is ripped out when the tow truck cable that is wrapped around his head automatically retracts. Injuries #Lumpy has a moderate/severe flower allergy, set off by flowers Cuddles tries to give to Giggles. #Toothy is stung in the left eye by a bee, causing his eye to swell massively. #Toothy's swollen eye is ripped off when Lumpy accidentally slams it in a door and Toothy falls backwards. #Lumpy is stabbed in the left eye like Toothy by the same bee. #Lumpy crashes the tow truck, dazing him and possibly giving him a concussion. Goofs #This is one of a few instances where Nutty's googly eye is on the left side of his face rather than the right side. #When Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy enter the diner, the door opens inwards. When Lumpy runs from the building, the door opens outwards. When Cuddles and Giggles exit the building at the end of the video, the door opens outwards in the opposite direction. However, it may be a free-swing door as seen in most diners and malt shops. #When Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy enter the building, Cuddles is missing his slippers and tail. #The Mole's mole changes places a few times. #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #When the Fall Out Boy members are killed, there is an eye on the floor. When their heads are shown, however, all four have both eyes. Although the eye on the floor might have been The Mole's or Toothy's. #When the Fall Out Boy members are killed, their heads are roll along the wall with the building. In the next shot, with Cuddles and Giggles running from that same wall, the heads are gone. #It would be impossible for Lumpy's skull to be just bone within a few seconds of his decapitation. #Lumpy's left eye does not swell at all, despite the fact that he is stung by the same type of bee as Toothy. However, it is possible that the swelling happened due to Toothy having an allergy to bee stings. #Bees die when they sting someone, as their stinger is connected to their organs, and once they try to pull it out, their organs get pulled out, and they die. However, it may not have been the same exact same bee.(This could also be due to the eye not having any actual "skin" and therefore not being strong enough to grab the stinger, meaning that the bee could have easily survived stinging them both.) Trivia *For anyone wondering what a carpal tunnel is, it is a hand injury where you feel numbness throughout your thumb, index, middle, and ring fingers. This is caused when one of the nerves in your wrist is pinched. *Judging by the severity of the swelling of Toothy's eye after he is stung, especially compared to the absence of swelling of Lumpy's eye, this video seems to suggest that Toothy is allergic to bee stings. However, Toothy was stung by hundreds of bees in Aw Shucks!, with no sign of an allergic reaction. However, it is possible that those were wasps. *Despite the show's violent nature, this is one of only a few instances where there is a fairly large cast and everyone dies. *Handy's truck appears in this episode, but Handy does not actually make a physical appearance, just as an icon on the truck. *Lumpy is responsible for all the deaths in this episode, including his own. The bee could also be considered responsible. **Cuddles could also be considered responsible, because if he hadn't angered the bee it wouldn't have stung Toothy, then his eye wouldn't of been there to spook Lumpy, meaning that he would have no reason to get in the truck in the first place. *This song was featured in the Sony video game "MLB 07: The Show". *This is the first and, so far, only instance of a celebrity appearing on Happy Tree Friends. **This is also the first of only two official music videos from Happy Tree Friends, despite the many fan-made AMVs on YouTube. The second music video is Unlucky. *The deaths of the Fall Out Boy members are similar to the deaths of Toothy and Flaky in And the Kitchen Sink. *This is the second time Cuddles and Giggles have "kissed" while they were both dead. The first time was in Remains to be Seen. *Nutty also was seen riding a scooter in Sweet Ride. However, the scooter in this episode is a red motor scooter, while in Sweet Ride, it was a blue push scooter. *Nutty dies a similar way to Toothy in Chew Said a Mouthful, where Nutty merely escapes the fate that he later endures in this episode. *Toothy's death is similar to Cub's death in Clause For Concern. *Though this video was made on February 5, 2007, it was uploaded on Fall Out Boy's Vevo Channel on March 20th, 2012. *No one survives in this episode. **There is only one survivor: the Generic Tree Friend driving the bus. However, in order for a survival to be counted, the character must be visible. External Links *"The Carpal Tunnel of Love" on Wikipedia. Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Music Videos Category:No Survivors Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy